


Найти способ умереть

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лито, Ганима, авторская больная фантазия. Очень сумбурно.<br/>Если вы читали книги, скорее всего - вам мимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найти способ умереть

_Ганима заслоняет собой все. Смотрит на свет сквозь витражи окна, отводит в сторону полупрозрачные шторы, касается брата._  
Кто я? Что я? Зачем я? Рассказать вам о ней всю правду? Хотя скорее, еще одну сказку, может быть, чуть более реальную, чем другие. А настоящую историю знают лишь двое - близнецы Атрейдесы.  


История написана ветром на песках Арракиса. Но разве мой брат не повелитель пустыни?  
Беспамятный гхол Лито II Атрейдеса правит Империей. Беспамятный гхол Лито II Атрейдеса ведет человечество по Золотому пути. Беспамятный гхол все больше и больше теряет человеческий облик. Беспамятный гхол вызывает преклонение и ненависть и его называют Бог-Император.  
Жестоко?  
Пример нашего дяди, Дункана Айдахо показал, что гхолы несут в себе сознание оригинала, что они способны делать независимый от программы выбор и испытывать настоящие чувства.  
Я знаю обо всем этом, я помню, каждое мгновение, когда смотрю на его лицо, неотличимое на посторонний взгляд от лица моего брата. Я не перепутаю двойника с оригиналом даже на мгновение.  
Каждый миг, каждый вздох, каждый удар моего сердца я чувствую брата. Знаю, где он и чем занимается, слышу даже самый тихий шепот вопросов и ответов.  
Проклятие предрожденных. Мерзость. Оно не миновало нас, но сыграло забавную шутку. Чужие духи не могут одолеть нас, пока мы с братом есть друг у друга. Призракам предков нет места в сознании, где и так обитают двое.  
Вся пряность, которую споили моему брату, и та, что он выпил сам, оказала влияние и на мое сознание. Не половина,меньше трети, больше он просто не пропустил - он всегда защищал меня, мой брат.  
Он готов защитить меня ценой жизни, и ценой смерти. Ценой бессмертия и посмертия. И лишь об одном он попросил меня.

Я видела, что так будет. Я говорила об этом Принцу Фарадну, главе дома Коррино, тому, кому все называют моим мужем, тому, кто должен стать отцом моих детей.  
Фарадн - честный, верный, сильный. Почти идеальный пример воина и защитника. В его глазах я - ценнее всех интриг мира, что он не преминул продемонстрировать при знакомстве, пусть тогда он и преследовал двойную цель. Я его не осуждаю, кому не захочется уйти из под опеки такой матери как Венсеция?  
Я вижу, как с каждым днем занимаю все большее место в его сердце и его мире. Я больше не думаю, об его убийстве. Не представляю, как кинжал входит в его тело и кровь окрашивает простыни на моей постели. Я хотела бы отослать его обратно на Кайтейн. Но мне нужна его преданность так же, как не нужна его любовь.

Мой брат, император Лито II Атрейдес влетел в мою спальню. Шаги его босых ног нельзя было услышать, движение воздуха нельзя почувствовать, но я сразу обернулась от окна.  
Такой же, как всегда.Босой, полуобнаженный, растрепанный. Весь в пыли и песке, пустыня не хочет отпускать своего владыку. Чешуя разукрашивает тело причудливым узором и уже подобралась к лицу.  
Мне хотелось сказать, что не позволю. Не позволю отнять у меня брата. Не позволю превратить его в существо из видений.  
Но, Боги, до чего же он прекрасен!  
Вновь не смогла удержаться и не подойти. Огладила руками его плечи, прочертила кончиками пальцев узор на груди. Чешуя не чувствует почти ничего, но еще есть чистые участки. Прикосновения спустились ниже, до пояса его свободных брюк - единственная одежда, которую он носит последние месяцы. Прикосновения спустились ниже, и я одернула руку. Слишком сильно. Слишком сильные чувства вызвали эти простые касание я в Лито. Слишком сильно отозвались во мне.  
Этого мы не чувствовали раньше.  
Я отступила на шаг и увидела слезы в глаза брата.  
-Лито?!  
Хотелось кинуться ему на шею, хотелось обнять и прижать к себе как можно крепче. Но его рука остановила меня. В недоумении отступила. Пятилась назад до тех пор, пока не уперлась в кровать. Ложе, так и не ставшее брачным.  
Присела на край, ожидая, что же он скажет, что сделает дальше?  
Мой брат. Всю мою жизнь, начиная с момента еще до рождения, с самого первого мига, когда мы обрели сознание, у меня не было существа ближе и дороже, и, уверена, не будет и впредь. Если он сейчас меня не оттолкнет. Он хочет, я вижу.  
Быстро, единым движением, я встала с кровати, мгновенно оказалась рядом и дернула его к себе.  
Пусть мой брат повелитель ветра и пустыни, но и я не простая девушка-фремен. Что мне эти несколько шагов?  
Мы рядом приземлились на кровать. Я подобрала под себя ноги и расправила юбку Юбка? Почему после той неудавшейся свадьбы я стала носить только юбки?  
В глаза Лито по прежнему слезы.  
-Что с тобой? -повторила я вопрос.  
Я почувствовала его смятение и его тоску. Придвинулась ближе, он опустился на кровать и положил голову мне на колени. Я провела рукой по его голове, запустила пальцы в волосы, разбирая пряди. Он давно не стригся, и здесь тоже все в песке. Но, казалось, я готова сидеть так вечность.  
-Помоги мне умереть.  
Слова разбили тишину комнаты, разбили реальность на осколки.  
В этом момент я окончательно все почувствовала и все поняла.  
Его усталость. Его страх. Его нежелание жертвовать своей жизнью ради блага человечества.  
У нас было счастливое детство. Детство полное забав и приключений, детство полное солнечного и звездного света.  
У нас была любящая мать. Ирулан. Она и сейчас есть,пусть с каждым годом понимает нас все меньше, но все также любит, и стремиться защитить.  
У нас было счастливое детство. Но только детство.  
Жизнь мы еще не видели.  
Мои губы не знали поцелуев, его тело не знало свободы.  
И в этот миг, смерть казалось ему свободой. И я была единственной, кто мог ему помочь. Я единственная, кому он мог доверять. Я единственная, кого он любит.  
Последняя мысль принадлежит Лито, но я не испугалась. В этот момент близости, мы уже потерялись, растворились друг в други  
Я откинулась на подушки и посмотрела наверх. И вместо потолка увидела вероятности.  
Я найду решение.

Лито лжет. И это первое правило нового мира, которое мне пришлось выучить. Зазубрить. Лито лгал даже мне, и я не знаю, насколько он был честен перед самим собой. Верила, что абсолютно - лишь так, он сможет удержаться на грани Мерзости. Пробую это слово на вкус, раз за разом, думая об Алии.  
Прекрасная Алия, застывшая в своей красоте, изменившая тело и не сохранившая свою душу.  
И я думала обо лжи Лито. Я увидела ее, лишь только осмелилась задуматься. Мастерство Бене Гессерет, которым он овладел во всей полноте, более, чем кто либо из ныне живущих, позволило ему играть словами. Правда, полуправда, откровенная ложь - не различить, не понять, что есть что. Но этим искусством владею и я сама. Я женщина, а значит, древние матери ближе мне. И я его сестра, а значит, зря он надеялся меня обмануть.  
Вызвала в памяти наши разговоры и его речи. Рассмотрела, проанализировала, начиная с самых ранних. О чем он думал? Что чувствовал? И еще и еще. Лишь так, я смогу понять брата. Узнать, чего он хочет и куда стремиться. Найти выход из ловушки предвидения и предзнания.

Мне лишь только нужно было найти способ устранить тот вред, который был нанесен душе моего брата, пока мы были разделены. Мне лишь только нужно было стать ему ближе. Как прежде, в те счастливые дни, когда мы были едины.  
Повернуть вспять изменения и найти того, кто поведет человечество по золотому пути.  
“Лишь только”. Мне казалось это невозможным, но если я не хотела потерять брата, решение необходимо. Я была не готова потерять Лито второй раз.  
Я искала в себе точку спокойствия.  
Позволить испытывать сильные эмоции - значит ослабить контроль над бесконечным множеством сознаний внутри меня, позволить им оказать на себя влияние. Желать помощи. Подпустить близко.  
Чем больше мы с братом отличались от обычных детей, чем больше вопросов вызывало наше поведение, тем сложнее было взаимодействие с фременами. Тем больше сил мы задейстовали, для получения нужного результата.  
Кто слушает обычных детей? Кто понимает и принимает необычных?  
Чем больше я находила лжи в словах и поступках Лито, тем сложнее мне было оставаться честной и чистой.  
Честной и однозначной в своем отношении к нему. Слова меняют картину и мир. Слова позволяю оценивать все с другой стороны. Слова просто позволяют то, что раньше казалось запретным и невозможным.  
Чистой - свободной от мерзости и от помыслов, в которых трудно признаться даже себе.

Я знала, мой брат умен. Единожды совершив невозможное, он был способен, при желании, повторить эксперимент. Добиться изменений от кого угодно, тем более, от собственного двойника.  
А Фарад достаточно сильно хотел снискать моей благосклонности, чтобы помочь связаться с мастерами Тлейлаксу не пытаясь добиться ответа, зачем мне это, даже и не подозревая, что я хочу получить в собственность гхола.  
Единственное, чего хочет Фарадн добиться - моей любви. Но я не способна разделить это чувство с ним.  
Я знаю о любви всё. От мимолетной симпатии до пламенной страсти. От любви Чани к своим нерожденным еще детям, до любви леди Джессики к ее герцогу. Сотни жизней, тысячи оттенков, десятки видов любви. 

Бене Тлейлаксу не удивились заказу и не возражали против создания гхола Императора, для анонимного заказчика, лишь поинтересовались, будет ли им предоставлен телесный материал или же этим также заняться мастерам? Мне на мгновение стало дурно, когда я представила, что каждый желающий может получить копию Лито в личное безраздельное пользование, но я взяла себя в руки и прочитала ответ до конца.  
Не каждый. Далеко не каждый. На моих счетах не было суммы соразмерной с запрошенной. Цифры, которыми заканчивалось послание, могли бы поразить воображение простого фремена.  
Лито даже не спросил зачем мне деньги, в количестве, достаточном для приобретения звездной системы по-соседству, лишь отдал нужные распоряжения.  
Я боялась не успеть. Боялась ошибиться. 

С головой погрузившись в переговоры и приготовления я потеряла счет дней. А еще оставались придворные обязанности, занимающие значительную часть суток.  
И Фарадн, жаждущий внимания.  
И это внимание, эта ложь, тоже требовали времени и сил. И я уже не могла сказать, когда последний раз видела брата. Когда была с ним вдвоем, разговаривала или молчала.  
В покои Лито меня пропустили безо всяких вопросов. И лишь оказавшись у дверей, я осознала, что опасалась другого. Но наше с братом, наше разобщение, еще не достигло такого предела.

Я не узнала эти покои. Не могла узнать. Как будто, раньше, я здесь не была. Но, комнаты те же самые, только обстановку сменили полностью. Не узнаешь даже стены. Все темное, черное. Солнцу здесь больше нет места. Не место и свету.  
Полумрак и тяжелый полог над кроватью. Все призвано скрывать, прятать хозяина комнат. В этих тенях так легко потеряться.  
И среди этих теней, на большой кровати, спящий Лито выглядел юным и хрупким.  
Я никогда не совершала ошибки окружающих, не считала брата ребенком. Я всегда была таким же, как он. Была. И эта разница сейчас разделяет.

Лишь сейчас я задумываюсь, каким бы вырос брат, какой была бы его жизнь, не окажись они теми, кто они есть. Не будь его жизнь, наша жизнь, отмечена предзнанием. Я никогда не обвиняла Ирулан, как не винила и Чани, и все-таки, какой была бы жизнь Лито? Обычный фремен, пусть отягченный происхождением и властью. Я знаю, что это невозможно, и все же позволяю, на мгновение, иллюзии заслонить реальность.

Лито спал. Не озаботившись одеждой, не обременяя тело тяжестью простыней.  
Подтянув к груди колени, обхватив их руками, свернувшись, сжавшись в маленький комок , он спал и никак не показал, что почувствовал вторжение в свои покои. Я потянулась к нему, прикоснулась. Не чувствует угрозы или доверяет? Сейчас это было неважно.  
Я не решилась нарушить его покой ни словами, ни кинжалом, я просто осталась с ним рядом - все остальное подождет до утра.

Кровь Лито плескалась во флаконе, несказанные слова звенели в воздухе. Мне оставалось только ждать.

День, который изменил все.  
Я боялась, как не боялась никогда в своей жизни. Примет ли Лито мое решение, мой путь или это станет границей между нами? Тем, что мы никогда не сможем преодолеть? Согласиться ли он на это? Бежать, чтобы остаться собой, бежать и быть со мной, бежать и оставить вместо себя гхола?  
В глазах Лито горел страх, когда он подошел к воде. Он вообще, был непривычно молчалив, мой брат.  
Он молчал, а изменения стекали с него, смывались водой. И вот уже Лито, не в силах вынесли эту боль, не в силах преодолеть слабость, осел на пол, и рядом с ним упал и гхол, который принял на себя все, от чего избавлялся оригинал.

Я баюкала Лито в своих объятиях и размышляла о нашем будущем.  
Мы будем жить столько, сколько захотим сами, и не важно, окажется ли это обычный человеческий срок или долгие тысячелетия.  
Впереди бесконечность миров, по которым мы пройдем путь. В стороне от “Золотого”. Без влияния предсказаний и предзнания.  
Наш собственный путь.


End file.
